


Biographical File for Helen Tomas

by MisatoOhnaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human Female - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatoOhnaka/pseuds/MisatoOhnaka
Kudos: 1





	Biographical File for Helen Tomas

Name: Helen Tomas

Species: Human 

Gender: Female

Skin tone: White mild tan

Nationality: American

Age: 30

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 125 pounds

Body type: Hourglass

Measurements: 35-25-35, 32D

Eye color: Blue

Hair color: Light Brown

Hair style: Long, but done up when flying

Sexual orientation: Unknown

Tattoos or scars: Imperial Flag with crossed sabres and a smiling skull on top of the flag tattoo, her serial number tattooed below this (right upper arm near shoulder)

Former Occupation: United American Imperial Airforce officer/pilot (Dishonorable Discharge)

Occupation: Mercenary gunship pilot 

Skills: Combat fighter pilot, flight mechanic certified

History: From a wealthy family on the Eastern region of America, Helen didn't let that control her actions in life. Even from a young age, she made it clear that she would play along with the rules, until they were broken by her. 

Against the wishes of her family, she enlisted in the Imperial military and qualified for the airforce. Gifted in the cockpit, she rose quickly on her skills more than anything. When not flying a fighter or gunship, she let out her wild side during her offduty periods. This included sleeping around, getting into fights and sometimes drinking too much.These vices came back later to hurt her when she was assaulted by several fellow fellow officers, the evidence clearly showed she was to blame. However this was not true for the evidence and other factors were either tampered with or corrupted. 

Helen's family viewed her as failure and she was cut off from them both in society and financially. Unable to find a job that she had talent in or she felt alive doing, she moved into the west and looked for some action.

After a couple of months she had several jobs under her belt, but she had no aircraft of her own. In the end, she came to the attention of Misato Ohnaka and Gideon Metzger.

She is now the official pilot of the groups gunship.

Character of Helen Tomas is owned by raptor4d4

Character bio created by RaunchyWriterofSciFi


End file.
